Destination tout azimut
by Anna-chan17
Summary: Débarquer en ville incognito, s'infiltrer à l'improviste, mettre un bazar sans nom...C'est pas si compliqué finalement! Surtout quand on s'appelle Monkey D. Luffy! Mais faire en sorte de calmer la zizanie...c'est légèrement plus compliqué... (hé hé pleins de petite surprise à prévoir! Présence de yaoi ) LawLu et d'autres... Venez lire! Friendship & Romance!
1. Prologue

**Bonjour (bonsoir?) à vous tous!**

**P****our ceux qui lisait on autre fic "Si le cœur m'en dit..." et bien...je ne l'ai pas abandonné! C'est juste que l'inspiration à totalement déserté ma pauvre tête pour aller divaguer vers d'autres fics que j'écris... (Non! Ne me laissez as de pierre T-T) Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je préviendrais lorsqu'un nouveau chapitre s'apprêtera à être publier.**

**Donc voici la prologue de cette nouvelle fic!**

**Trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Affalé sur l'herbe au bord d'une route ne venant de nul part et ne menant à nul part, tête renversée vers l'arrière, yeux rêveurs fixés sur l'azur du ciel, Luffy, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était adossé contre une borne. Le numéro de cette route départemental était malheureusement illisible. Etant incomplète, la borne avait été nommée par les voyageur la Borne Inconnue, si bien que, au contraire, elle était très connue dans la région, faisant défaut à son nom.

Les seuls renseignements requérables étaient le nom suivi d'un nombre de deux villages. Le premier était non-loin de ce village maudit où plus jamais il ne remettrait les pieds. Le second étaient une destination inaccessible.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il s'était arrêté après une demi-journée de marche à une cadence discontinue. Il avait marché certes, mais sans cesser de se retourner. Tel un prisonnier, le jeune homme devait marché avec un boulet invisible relié à son pied, qui entravait ses mouvements. La peur. Il soupira et se releva lentement. Fouillant dans son sac à dos volumineux, Luffy en sortit son repas, équivalent à quatre portions pour une personne _normale_ mais un frugal repas pour lui.

Mais il allait mourir de faim à ce rythme là ! _Soupir…_ Se maudissant de ne pas avoir était assez prévoyant, le brun engloutit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire la nourriture. Son estomac gargouilla. Il semblerait que son estomac aussi avait passé le capte de la majorité avec lui, il y a peu. Il avait un faim monstrueuse ! _Re-soupir…_

Dépité, il scruta la route. D'après la borne, il y avait une trentaine de kilomètre avant le prochain village soit une demi-douzaine d'heure de marche. Il soupira. Le plus court serait de revenir sur ses pas mais ainsi il se rapprocherait de ce dont il voulait s'éloigner.

Non, hors de question !

Mais qui a eut l'idée aussi de construire des villages si espacés dans un endroit aussi paumé !? C'était à la limite de l'ermitage ! Ermitage… C'est drôle tiens…c'était d'ailleurs le nom de son village… Il comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant !

Il allé se relever pour reprendre sa marche quand soudain, un bruit divin parvint à ses oreilles. Le son signalant un miracle. Il se retourna lentement en réajustant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête comme s'il n'y croyait pas et cligna quelques instants des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas voir un mirage.

Une voiture ! Jamais avant il n'aurait cru autant apprécier le bruit des pneus crissant sur la chaussée.

Sans plus attendre, il brandit le bras devant lui et leva le pouce. Faites place à l'auto-stoppeur !

Plus le véhicule se rapprocher, plus le jeune homme sentait une sensation de légèreté l'envahir et de joie intense comme celle qu'on ressent après s'être dépensé comme un fou dans une salle de sport. Une satisfaction totale. La voiture noire n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres et ne ralentissait pas. L'auto-stoppeur se fit plus insistant et commença à agiter son bras. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Il laissa retomber ses bras mollement le long de son corps, se faisant dépassait par la voiture qui continua sa course tout en s'éloignant de plus en plus. Le regard que le conducteur lui avait lancé était chargé de pitié et de mépris et s'était voulu désolé. Mon œil oui ! Une famille de cinq au complet avec le chien dans le coffre. Le véhicule était plein.

De dépit, Luffy se laissa retombé sur le sol. La gravité était soudainement revenue dans son corps. Lourde. Toute sa volonté était retombée aussi vite que le véhicule lorsqu'il l'avait dépassé. Il ne prêta plus aucune attention à se qu'y l'entourait. Que de déception.

S'adossant de nouveau à la borne, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux tout en posant la tête dans ses mains. Les miracles n'existaient pas après tout… Il devait se faire une raison. Aussi fut-il surprit de se faire interpellé inopinément :

« Oî, petit ! »

Il sourcilla quelque peu au « petit » mais redressa la tête. A trois mètres de lui se trouvait un homme. Derrière cet homme se trouvait une oiture plutôt basique blanche aux vitres abaissées. Le garçon n'en croyait pas ses yeux et fixa ceux métalliques de l'homme en face de lui. Il été plus grand que lui et aussi plus vieux. De courts cheveux noirs cachés sous un chapeau blanc nordique à taches noirs, un petit bouc au menton, un regard assez froid, vêtu d'un sweat jaune au manches noires avec un étrange symbole dessus, un jean moulant moucheté de noir et des converses tout aussi noires, son allure était très décontractée.

« Je peux t'emmener quelque part ? »

Le brun était bouche bée et ne put que répondre par un hochement de tête positif. Mais il se reprit bien vitre et envoya un sourire franc à son sauveur. Se redressant avec aplomb, il serra la main que l'homme lui tendait.

« Met tes sacs sur la banquette arrière et monte à l'avant. Le coffre est assez…encombré.

- OK merci ! » répondit le jeune homme d'un air enjoué.

* * *

Cela faisant une dizaine de minute qu'ils avaient repris la route. Le silence régnait. Luffy, mal à l'aise à côté de ce conducteur trop silencieux ne savait comment engager la conversation. Contre toute attente, c'est ce dernier qui le fit.

« Où voulez-vous être déposer ? demanda simplement l'homme.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit Luffy avec une petite moue. Loin d'ici.

- C'est une fugue ?

- Je suis majeur, fit remarqué le plus jeune légèrement outré.

- Vraiment ? Je vous en aurais donné moins. En tout cas ça change tout.

- Vous m'aurez emmenez chez les flics si ça avait été le cas ? demanda Luffy soupçonneux.

- Peut-être. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Moi c'est Luffy ! Monkey D. Luffy ! Et vous ?

- Trafalgar Law. Enchanté. »

Law n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard d'après Luffy. Pourtant ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas. Ne pouvant cacher sa bonne humeur, il arborait un immense sourire qui lui était propre. Il regarda le paysage défiler rapidement par la fenêtre.

Il se sentait s'éloigner de son passé au fur et à mesure que la voiture fonçait vers sa destination. La chance lui avait souri. Là, maintenant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il fonçait vers une nouvelle vie. Sans regret.

Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'il roulait lorsque…

CRATCH !

Le véhicule commença à zigzaguer étrangement et à ralentir lentement. Law eut le reflex de freiner brutalement, ce qui eut pour effet de projeter Luffy vers l'avant, retenu au dernier moment par la ceinture de sécurité. Ce dernier eut quelques sueurs froides en voyant le part-brise à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Il n'osa pas bouger pendant plusieurs minutes alors que Trafalgar sortit de la voiture apparemment calme. Je dis bien apparemment, car le jeune homme pouvait sentir d'ici les mauvaises ondes qui émanaient de lui.

Il se décida enfin à sortir et observa les dégâts. Le bilan était simple : le pneu était crevé. Luffy resta immobile. Serait-ce un signe pour le décourager ? Nan mais puis quoi encore ! Il rigola.

« Je pourrais savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Monkey-ya ? Gronda Law, menaçant.

- Shishishi ! Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas un pneu crevé qui va m'arrêter ! J'ai un ami très doué dans le domaine qui a voulu m'enseigner les bases. Je veux pas mentir en disant que j'ai tout retenu mais ce genre d'accident ne me pose pas de problème. Vous avez une roue de secours ? »

Law resta sceptique quelques instants puis répondit d'un ton morne que en effet il en avait une et indiqua sa position. Avec l'aide du petit brun, la roue eut tôt fait d'être changée et ils purent reprendre leur route, tout sourire pour l'un, impassible pour l'autre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir contourné une colline en roulant à 90 km/h sur la route poussiéreuse, Luffy vit les contour d'une ville se dessiner. Derrière, telle une grande bande d'un bleu profond, s'étendait…l'océan. Luffy était émerveillé. Il savait que leur village était non loin de la mer mais il ne pensait pas en être aussi proche ! Quoique…une heure et demi de voiture c'est pas vraiment proche… Il se pencha par la fenêtre, excité comme une puce s'attirant le regard réprobateur de Law.

Ce dernier eut un sourire dans le coin devant une réaction si enfantine. Ce gamin était majeur ? Il se permettait d'en douter.

Lorsque enfin, le brun daigna se remettre correctement sur son siège, Trafalgar lui annonça leur destination proche.

« Bienvenue à Cocoa Hills, commune de Sabaody » dit l'aîné des deux d'un ton faussement théâtral.

_Cocoa Hills, hein ? Ça sent l'aventure tout ça ! J'aime !_

Ce jeune homme s'avançait vers cette ville, le début de sa nouvelle vie. Sans regret. Mais que cherchait-il à fuir ? De quoi voulait-il s'éloigner ainsi ? De qui ? La seule personne ayant cette réponse était justement ce jeune homme. Les réponses étaient barricadées et cadenassées dans ce cœur d'enfant au corps d'homme. Elles n'en sortiraient pas…pour l'instant ? Qui sait ?

C'était bien le début d'une grande aventure des plus...palpitante...

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Luffy est peut-être un peu OCC mais ne vous en faîtes pas! **

**Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait! Ca aide toujours. ;)**

**A la prochaine!**


	2. Contrat

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Voici le premier chapitre (vu que celui d'avant c'était l'introduction)de ma fic! J'ai refait le résumé d'ailleurs...j'ai vraiment du mal avec T-T ne m'en veuillez pas!**

**D'abord je remercie Waca, Chiyukisa et Cavallone D Taila pour leur review qui m'ont encouragé à sortir ce chapitre! Merci sincèrement à vous! **

**J'aurais voulu posté hier mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion... M'enfin il est là!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre**** 1 : Contrat à l'Auberge des Fous**

Luffy visitait avec enthousiasme les rues surchargées par la foule de la ville. Il se frayait un chemin avec aisance tout en balayant chaque coin de la rue du regard. Dans sa main, il tenait un morceau de papier, sûrement déchiré à la hâte, où avait été griffonné l'adresse de l'auberge bon marché que lui avait conseillé Law. _Chic type ce Traffy tout de même. Je vais pouvoir bouffer pas cher là bas ! _Son estomac répondit joyeusement à cette pensée en ce manifestant bruyamment.

Il scrutait chaque façade de chaque bâtiment pour trouver celle décrite par son 'sauveur'. Lorsque enfin, il reconnut l'endroit convoité, il s'y dirigea rapidement en défonçant_ presque_ la porte. Il retint une petite moue. Pas que l'endroit soit pas accueillant, bien au contraire, mais le jeune homme le trouvait vraiment trop... calme. Aucune animation. Vide. De l'ennuie totale voilà ça première impression. _Booon d'accoooord..._Il fut vite dévié de ses pensées par l'odeur alléchante de la nourriture. Sans faire plus de chichi, il s'installa à une table et interpella le premier serveur pour passer commande. Ce dernier intrigua légèrement Luffy de part son très long nez mais le brun s'en désintéressa vite en l'honneur du menu et passa rapidement commande. Le pauvre serveur en eut les yeux exorbités. C'était impossible de manger autant !

Pourtant le brun lui prouva bien qu'il avait tord lorsque, quand les plats furent servis, il les entama à une vitesse fulgurante. A ce demander presque s'il pensait à respirer dans tout ça !

Puis vint l'heure de payer. Luffy fouilla rapidement dans son sac à dos et s'immobilisa soudainement. Non, il n'avait tout de même pas... Le jeune homme se mit à retourner son sac de fond en comble mais rien. _ Ouuuuh la boulette..._Il eut quelques suées froides puis se retourna lentement vers le serveur, crispé. Que faire ? Partir son payer ? Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois avec ses frères mais seul se ne serait pas très concluant. Le brun inspira un grand coup et s'adressa à la femme qui s'occupait de la caisse. Elle était très jeune d'ailleurs. Un ou deux ans de plus que lui si ce n'est moins. C'est cheveux court d'un roux flamboyant étaient très tape-à-l'oeil. La jeune femme semblait s'ennuyait ferme.

« Excuse-moi, commença Luffy en essayant de se souvenir des cours de politesse de son frère aîné, que ce passerait-il si par hasard je n'avais pas de quoi payer ?

La rouquine leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Contre toutes attentes, elle eut un grand sourire et ses yeux prirent une forme bizarre alors qu'elle se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre. On disait souvent à Luffy qu'il était idiot, mais il ne l'était pas au point de ne pas se rendre compte que cette situation sentait très mauvais. Trèèèès mauvais vu l'air sournois de la rousse.

« Bonjour _cher client _(et on pouvait penser à si méprendre qu'elle pensait plus à « cher pigeon » à l'instant même), vous ne pouvez pas payer n'est ce pas ?

-Euuuuh...ouai.

-Mais c'est gén... euh je voulais dire comme c'est dommage..., dit elle d'un air faussement dramatique. Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Nous avons un tout nouveau service pour les client...(crétins) têtes en l'air comme vous.

-Nouveau service ?

-Oui ! Nous pouvons fonctionner sur compte, ce qui consiste ...

-Ça me va ! Lança Luffy tout content.

-Mais je n''ai même pas eu le temps d'expliquer ! » S'énerva la jeune fille avec une tête à faire peur avant de redevenir brusquement « normal » avec son grand sourire purement professionnel. « Très bien, alors vous remplissez cette feuille avec vos cordonnées, adresse, signature et le tour est joué !

-Euh...et si j'ai pas d'adresse à écrire ?

-Une fugue? Le questionna la rouquine.

-Je suis majeur ! S'énerva à son tour le jeune homme.

-Oh ! Désolée ! Vous n'avez pas de foyer ? Nul part où dormir ? Insista-t-elle.

-Euh...Nan.

-Sup...euh...ne vous en faites pas ! Cette établissement est une auberge est vous pouvez prendre une chambre pour un ou deux jours voir beaucoup plus !

-Je n'ai pas d'argent.

-Le compte ! Tout est sur votre compte client ! Remplissez cette feuille ! »

Luffy balaya le papier du regard puis commença à inscrire ses renseignements.

_**Nom/Prénom :** Monkey D. Luffy_

_**Sexe :** M / Mme / Mlle_

_**Age :** 18 ans_

_**Tel. fixe : **_

_**Tel. Portable :** XX XX XX 12 34_

_**Adresse : **J'en ai pas._

_**Adresse électronique :** (désolé cher lecteur/lectrice mais pas de divulgations de données pouvant me traîner en justice ;) )_

Cela fait, il signa en bas de la feuille. Feuille que la furie rousse s'empressa de prendre, les yeux bizarrement en forme de Berry étincelant. Toute contente, elle se dirigea vers la porte à battants menant aux cuisines et à l'arrière de l'auberge et hurla :

« ZOROOOO ! TRAVAIL POUR TOI ! »

Des pas lourds se firent entendre et la tête ensommeillée d'un gars d'une vingtaine d'années apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. La particularité de cette homme était incontestablement sa couleur de cheveux. Un étrange vert gazon. A son oreille gauche, trois boucles pendouillaient dans un petit tintement joyeux. Il regarda d'un air blasé la rouquine hystérique et grogna :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, espèce de sorcière ? »

Cette remarque lui valut une jolie bosse sur le crâne de la part de la dite « sorcière » au poing fumant. Luffy eut une goutte sur la tempe. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire de la situation plus que comique ou bien au contraire avoir peur de la rousse folle furieuse. Il eut des suées froides lorsqu'elle ordonna « gentiment » à tête de gazon d'aller photocopier en plusieurs dizaines d'exemplaires le dossier que Luffy reconnut comme étant celui qu'il venait de remplir.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres, sorcière.

-Ferme-la et va me photocopier ça ! »

Devant la non-réaction du vert, elle susurra d'un air innocent :

« C'est étrange...Aurais-tu oublié ta dette ? Savais-tu que les intérêts ont doublé ce mois-ci ?

-De quoi ?! C'est du chantage ! Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude pour croire que je vais t'obéir comme un chien fidèle comme l'autre cuistot écervelé ! »

Zoro devait tout de même s'attendre à recevoir un coup car il se crispa légèrement, mais la réaction de la rouquine démoniaque fut tout autre. Elle prit soudainement un air déçu et peiné en fixant le vert dans les yeux.

« Serais-tu du genre à ne pas tenir...tes engagements ? »

La phrase de trop. Zoro grimaça et fit volt-face en arrachant la feuille à photocopier des mains de la rousse, furieux et vaincu. On entendait encore son pas lourd dans le couloir et la sorcière prit un plaisir sadique de rajouter en criant dans le couloirs à l'attention du vert :

« N'oublie pas de remettre du papier dans l'imprimante ! »

Demande qui fut répondit par un grognement mécontent.

Cette fois-ci, Luffy ne put que rire en oubliant de s'inquiéter de son dossier et de la rouquine. Il s'imaginait déjà passer ses journées à faire le tour des quartiers et à s'amuser pour ensuite revenir midi et soir dans l'auberge pour manger et dormir gratis. Il allait donc repartir, tout content, lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper le jeune homme. Il se retourna avec un immense sourire qui vacilla légèrement en croisant le regard satisfait de la furie rousse. Elle souriait toujours. Mais pas de ce sourire professionnel mais d'un rictus que Luffy qualifierait plus de sadique.

Elle le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la porte qu'avait emprunté juste avant le jeune homme-gazon. Luffy la fixait d'un air purement innocent et interrogatif. Il fut conduit dans un couloir assez large dans lequel il croisa le serveur basané au long nez de tout à l'heure qui l'observait d'un air désolé que Luffy ne comprit pas.

Il débouchèrent dans une grande pièce se situant juste à côté de l'escalier menant à l'étage. En son centre, un regroupement de tables entouré de chaises était encombré sous la paperasse à laquelle personne ne semblait prêter attention. Dans un coin, juste à côté d'une large étagère à casiers, se trouvait la photocopieuse-imprimante sur laquelle était accoudé paresseusement le dénommé Zoro qui regardait d'un air endormi les feuilles sortir une à une de la machine. Dans u autre coin, un ordinateur d'une autre génération était installé sur un petit bureau à l'abandon contre le mur. Murs qui semblaient entièrement retapissés d'articles de journaux, de petites annonces, de photos, de pense-bêtes et autres notes ainsi que des tableaux de répartitions de diverses tâches telles que les tâches ménagères principalement.

Luffy n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur la décoration sobre du lieu qu'il était poussé sur une chaise sur laquelle il dut s'asseoir de force. Son regard croisa celui de Zoro qui le regardait comme si quelque chose avait fait tilt dans son esprit. Le vert se saisit brusquement d'une feuille qu'il avait photocopié et la scruta intensément pour ensuite fixait Luffy puis de nouveau la feuille. Ce manège continua jusqu'à ce que la rousse prenne la parole, ce qui capta l'attention du vert aussi bien que celle du brun qui voulait bien savoir pourquoi il avait été embarqué ici.

La rouquine paraissait très joyeuse. Trop joyeuse même.

« Bien... débuta-t-elle. Bienvenu à toi...Luffy, c'est ça ?

-Ouai... ? Mais p...commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Zoro qui s'exclama en dévisageant la rousse :

-Me dit pas que c'est ta nouvelle victime ?! Espèce de rouquine des enfers !

-A qui tu crois parler ? Et d'abord, il n'avait pas de quoi payer !

-Ne joue pas à la maligne avec moi ! Qui te croirait, sorcière !

-Espèce de crétin de sabreur ! Fini ton boulot et occupe-toi de ton cul !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, sale...allait-il répliquer avant d'être à son tour interrompu par un nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme blond au sourcils anormalement enroulés, alerté par le bruit de la dispute.

-De quel droit tu insultes ma Nami-chérie, le marimo ?

-La ramène pas, cuistot de merde ! Ça te regarde pas !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le cuistot de merde ?! Il va te botter le cul, bretteur du dimanche !

-Sûrement pas avec ton coup de pied de femmelette, sourcil en vrille !

-FERMEZ-LA ! BANDE DE CRETINS ! Rugit Nami.

-Euh...Il y a un problème ici ? Demanda le serveur métisse qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

-TA GUEULE ! » Firent le trio d'une même voix.

Mais la zizanie générale fut vite rompue par Luffy qui se mit à rire aux éclats, trouvant la scène très drôle à son goût. En effet, il avait observé les trois zigotos se quereller avec une hilarité non-dissimulée.

« Shishishi...Vous êtes trop drôle, rigola le jeune homme avec un sourire faisant deux fois le tour de son visage.

-PARCE QUE CA TE FAIT RIRE, TOI ?! » Scandèrent en cœur les quatre autres occupants de la pièce, faisant ainsi redoubler les rires de Luffy.

La rousse craqua et tous les hommes se prirent une bonne droite made-in-Nami sur le crâne. Luffy eut une petite moue en se frottant la tête et en regardant Nami d'un air interrogateur, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Cette mimique attira le regard du marimo qui lui dit de ne pas faire attention à la sorcière, qu'elle était totalement givrée...Ce que ladite sorcière entendit et qui valut une seconde bosse sur le crâne du vert.

Nami s'assit sur une table, ignorant les chaises aussi bien que les corps de ses collègues, ainsi que celui du brun, au sol, assommés. D'une voix impérieuse, elle s'adressa au serveur métissé :

« Usopp ! Va chercher Robin et dit lui qu'il y a un nouveau.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi moi ? »

Cette plainte lui valut un regard noir de la démone rousse et c'est traumatisé qu'il se hâta vers les escaliers.

« Bien. Ça de fait. Maintenant vous allez tous poser votre cul sur une chaise et vous la fermez. »

Après quelques grognements, les quatre furent installés autour de la table. Luffy remarqua la distance que prenait chacun envers les autres. Chacun était isolé dans son coin, jetant des regrds mécontents aux autres ou bien les ignorants tout simplement. Avec une petite moue, le brun posa la tête sur la table et attendit, ennuyé, que quelque chose se passe.

On aurait presque entendu les mouches volaient. Seuls les grincements et les bruits de pas précités provenant de l'escalier troublèrent ce calme qui se faisait de plus en pus lourd. Usopp revint dans la pièce en emmenant à sa suite un belle femme à la longue chevelure ébène soyeuse et au regard bleu cobalt. Ses vêtements de marque renforçait la souplesse de sa démarche et de son maintient élégant. Même Luffy qui n'en n'avait absolument rien à foutre des atouts de la gente féminine pouvait dire que c'était un très belle femme...si ce n'est le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître le sens du mot « sourire »... En marchant, en s'asseyant, en écoutant les discussions, elle avait toujours cet air blasé et complètement désintéressé qui lui collait au visage.

Luffy appuya un peu plus sa tête sur la table en regardant la porte.

Ce qu'il s'eeennnuuuyaaait... Mais alors à un point...

Il soupira. La patience, c'était pas son fort.

Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait la rouquine, plongé dans ses rêvasseries surtout tournées vers la bouffe. Il avait encore faim. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il ferait en sorte de s'infiltrer dans la cuisine... Puis de toute façon, il y avait le compte. Même s'il ne savait pas en quoi ça consistait.

En pensant au gros morceau de viande qui l'attendait, un filet de bave lui coula jusqu'au menton. Il ne fut tiré de ses pensées pas très secrètes par une douleur lancinante sur le haut du crâne. Il releva la tête avec une petite moue douloureuse. Elle faisait de la boxe cette fille ? Il se le demandait bien. Surtout en la voyant le poing levé et une veine battante sur le tempe. Plus tard, il apprendrait qu'elle avait fait cinq ans de boxe anglaise avant d'arrêter pour des raisons inconnues.

M'enfin...Là n'était pas le problème apparemment...

« TU ECOUTES QUAND ON PARLE DE TOI, IMBECILE ?! Éructa Nami.

-Hein ? On parle de moi ? S'étonna Luffy en regardant les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce qui, à part le blond aux sourcils enroulés qui regardait Nami avec des cœurs à la place des yeux (il est maso ce mec ou quoi?), tout le reste semblait se foutre royalement de la conversation.

-Oui crétin ! Oh mais c'est pas vrai...soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur les pires retardés...

-Shishishi...désolé, rigola-t-il sans faire plus attention aux humeurs de Nami. Tu disais quoi ?

-Bouhouhou... Pourquoi moi ? Pleurnicha la rouquine repliée dans un coin de la pièce avec une forte aura dépressive autour d'elle. »

Finalement, c'est la grande femme brune qui prit la parole :

« Pour faire simple, en signant le Contrat tu as commencé a accumulé un nombre considérable de dettes envers notre _chère_ responsable, j'ai nommé Nami. Ce qui signifie que à moins de trouver rapidement un travail pour les rembourser sans avoir trop d'intérêts, tu dois travailler ici.

-Exactement, approuva la rouquine qui semblait remise d'aplomb à la simple prononciation des mots « dettes » et « intérêts ». Et vu tout ce que tu as mangé, ça va te coûter cher !

-Sorcière, siffla Zoro aussitôt suivi par un coup de Sanji qui qui disait de ne pas insulter sa Nami-chérie, ce qui valut un soupir au métis au long nez et un regard indifférent de Robin.

-C'est Ok ! » Répondit Luffy avec son rire très particulier sans avoir très bien compris ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Les réactions furent diverses et variées face à la non-réaction du petit brun lorsqu'on lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait travailler très longtemps pour rembourser des dettes insensées qui s'accumulerait les unes après les autres.

Luffy s'en foutait complètement. Désintérêt ou bien total inconscience ? Au moins, il avait trouvait un endroit où se casait sans trop de difficultés...Restait plus qu'à parier sur la suite des événements...

Zoro se pencha vers Luffy alors que tout le monde repartait à ses occupations :

-Et bien... Je sais pas qui t'es mais bienvenue à l'Auberge des Fous...

-C'est son nom ?

-Non...cet endroit n'en a pas. Mais on est tous d'accord sur ce point...

-Shishishi... ça promet d'être drôle ! »

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**Ne vous en faites pas pour Traffy! L'histoire va se mettre en marche doucement mais sûrement! **

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et de frappes car je sais qu'il y en a! J'essaye du mieux que je peux de les réduire au maximum!**

**Review ? Donnez-moi votre avis, l'auteur ne peut pas vivre sans review! T-T**

**Allez! A la prochaine!**


	3. Projets

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà (enfin) avec la suite!**

**Déjà je m'excuse pour l'attente. Je sais que j'ai posté le chapitre d'avant il y a deux semaines, et encore, je voulais le poster hier et je n'ai pas pu (manque de temps) donc désolée! Mais j'espère pouvoir réguler la publication à un chapitre par semaine. Sûrement le samedi.**

**Et surtout, merci à _Cavallone D Taila_ et à _Tekesuta_ pour leur review ainsi qu'à tous les followers et les favorit...ers?**

**Il y a aussi un pitit point que je n'ai pas éclairci. C'est au sujet que ma fic soit classé "friendship" et non "romance". C'est parce que les chapitres tourneront tous ou du moins la majorité sur l'amitié mais la romance et tout autant présente que ce soit pour Luffy (principalement pour lui en fait) comme pour les autres. Bien que Luffy soit le personnage principal de cette fic, les relations des autres vont elles aussi évoluer ;) Donc en fait je peux aussi bien classé la fic en friendship qu'en romance. Je changerais quand la fic prendra un tournant important à ce niveau.**

**Mais en attendant...**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda tout puissant. Après, l'univers est différent, logique vu que c'est une fic UA.**

**Et...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Projets**

Une belle journée qui commençait...

Le son de la radio lui parvenant faiblement depuis la chambre, le bruit apaisant de l'eau qui coulait, les vêtements flambant neuf qui l'attendaient sur son lit, un endetté de plus à qui soutirait de l'argent, la collecte d'une partie de l'argent qui lui était justement due sur son bureau, les intérêts qui allaient bientôt augmenter... que demander de plus ?

Une seule chose.

Une chose qu'elle avait encore à l'instant présent mais qui allait lui être retirer dans...

Elle regarda les aiguilles de l'horloge métallique suspendu à côté de la porte et soupira... elle osa espérer que rien ne se produise...

10...

...9...

...8...

...7...

Des bruits sourds et précipités se firent entendre en dehors de la pièce... _Nooon, pas aujourd'hui, pitié !_

...6...

...5...

...4...

Un nouveau bruit, plus sonore cette fois, résonna accompagné de grognements diverses et variés...

...3...

...2...

...1... et...

« A LA BOUUUUUUFFE ! PETIT-DEJEUNEEEEER ! SANJI !»

Et c'est parti...

Savoir que le calme bénéfique et conciliant dans lequel la jeune fille s'était plongé ne serait pas retrouvé avant tard le soir lui fit pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Elle se leva lentement dans la baignoire, laissant ruisseler quelques secondes l'eau sur son corps aux courbes voluptueuses. Puis elle essora rapidement sa chevelure mi-longue d'un roux des plus provocateurs d'une main lasse pour ensuite se saisir d'un serviette à portée de main, s'essuya sommairement puis s'enroula dedans.

_Cinq jours..._

La rouquine déboucha d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre alors qu'une veine battait furieusement sa tempe. Ignorant la pile d'habits éparpillés un peu plus tôt pour qu'elle fasse son choix sur la tenue qu'elle portera, elle se saisit de la poignée de la porte et l'ouvra à la volée, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle remonta le couloir et descendit les escaliers à une vitesse phénoménale vers la source du tapage.

Les bruits de cris et de couverts qui s'entrechoquent se rapprochaient...il ne restait plus qu'à passait _cette_ porte et... L'intensité sonore qui s'en échappa lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit fit siffler ses tympans.

La scène qui fut dévoilée aurait pu être des plus comiques si elle n'était pas quotidienne. Un blond au fourneau se faisant harceler par un jeune homme complètement débraillé et aux cheveux bruns en bataille qui ne réclamait qu'une chose, pressant ce même blond qui parvenait à se disputer bruyamment avec un autre énergumène assis à une table qui buvait lui-même une bouteille de saké. Ce n'était pas la première d'ailleurs, à en juger par la quantité de bouteilles vides qui s'amoncelaient autour de lui.

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire...calme, respire Nami, pas zigouiller les gros crétins qui te doivent encore une tonne de fric... inspire, expire... oh puis chiotte !_

« Bordel, siffla-t-elle, vous êtes au courant que... »

La rousse leva un poing tremblant de rage et d'exaspération non-contenues. Malheureusement pour eux, les trois perturbateurs ne virent que trop tard la furie démoniaque... Sanji n'eut même pas le temps de s'enthousiasmer bruyamment de l'arrivée d'une de ses mélorines...

« ON EST DIMANCHE, AUJOURD'HUI ! » tempêta Nami alors que les abrutis finissaient face contre terre, salement défigurés et assez ensanglantés.

La rouquine tenait encore son poing fumant contre elle lorsqu'un certain métis au long nez fit son entrée.

« Pourquoi vous faites tout ce bruit le week-end...tout le reste de la semaine, ça vous suffit pas ? Grincha un Usopp complètement vanné.

-Ta gueule !

-Iiih, couina le métis comme une fillette, s'écartant d'un bond de l'effrayante _et de mauvais poil_ rousse démoniaque.

-Bouhouhou...prêtez-moi une épaule pour pleurer » se lamenta Nami s'attirant le regard totalement indifférent de Robin qui s'était faufilée dans la pièce à la seconde ainsi que plusieurs « Crève... » venant bien évidemment de deux des trois débiles enfoncés dans le plancher et d'Usopp.

Sanji, quant à lui, se releva précipitamment face à la supplique de la tout de même jolie rousse en simple serviette de bain qui l'envoya bouler en l'ignorant royalement.

Robin restait impénétrable. Elle ne montrerait jamais à quel point pourtant elle trouvait la scène amusante. Elle n'arrivait même pas à être blasée. Pourtant, depuis cinq jours c'était la même chose.

Car cela fait cinq jours déjà que Monkey D. Luffy avait intégré l'Auberge...

* * *

« Luffy ! Grouille !

-Ouais ouais, j'arriiive ! »

Le plus jeune se hâta de lacer ses baskets et balança sa veste sur son épaule avant de courir à la suite du vert qui avait déjà franchi la porte.

« Si tu veux m'accompagner, il faut te dépêcher, grogna Zoro.

-shishihihi, désolé... mais où on va comme ça ?

-Tu m'accompagnes sans savoir où on va ? »

Luffy eut une petite moue. L'ambiance à l'auberge n'était pas des meilleurs... Personne ne s'entendaient... Lui, il les trouvait tous cool et sympa (oui oui, même Nami) mais rien n'y faisait... Il faudra qu'il trouve quelque chose pour y remédier...

L'échauffement de son cerveau fut interrompu par Zoro qui répondit malgré tout à la première question de Luffy :

« Je vais à la salle d'entraînement. Je m'y rends au minimum une fois tous les deux jours...si la sorcière ne me refile pas une tonne de corvées entre temps...

-C'est ouvert le dimanche ?

-Habituellement non. Enfin, sauf quand il y a des rencontres de basket de l'équipe du coin, des grosses daubes entre parenthèses, mais la c'est exceptionnel. La fille du propriétaire de la salle est...une connaissance on va dire... et du coup on me l'ouvre. Il n'y a personne, c'est mieux pour ma concentration.

-Le proprio ouvre sa salle seulement pour une connaissance de sa fille ? … … Ah bah c'est un chic type ! »

Pour tout commentaire, Zoro grogna. Très pertinent.

« Ce n'est pas très difficile de connaître tout le monde en ville. Ce n'est pas si grand et il y a moins d'habitants qu'il n'y paraît... beaucoup déménagent pour Sabaody. Cette ville attire surtout les touriste. Enfin, y'a aussi une famille de riche qui habite en dehors de la ville mais d'après les monologues de la rouquine, ils sont pas très fréquentables...

-Ha ha...ça a l'air sympa ici ! Et toi ? Tu connais tout le monde ?

-La grande majorité, on va dire, grogna le vert.

-Alors tu connais un gars qui s'appelle Truf...non...euh Tralafa...Triffa...Trifouillis ?

-Trifouillis ? Ça me dit rien désolé. Doit pas être d'ici.

-Ah pas grave » sourit bêtement Luffy.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la fameuse salle. Un très grand bâtiment à étage unique. Un gymnase quoi. Zoro sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et s'apprêta à en insérer une dans la serrure avant de se rendre compte que la porte était _déjà_ ouverte.

« Oh non...souffla le vert.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es vachement pâle ! Y a un cambrioleur ?

-Nan... Pire. Faisons demi-tour.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Bouda Luffy. Je sais me battre tu sais.

-C'est pas le problème... Vite ! Cassons-nous ! Mais...où il est passé ? S'étonna le sabreur en remarquant l'absence du brun à ses côtés.

-Youhoouuuu ! Y a quelqu'un ?

-MAIS QUAND EST-CE QU'IL EST ENTRE ?! »

Zoro se dépêcha de passer la porte avec l'intention de récupérer le brun et de se casser rapidement mais il fut figé en entendant une voix aiguë et stridente répondre à Luffy.

« Mais t'es qui toi ? Je te connais pas ? Seul Zoro-kun est autorisé à venir hors horaires ! »

Il y eut un bug. Zoro et Luffy faisait face à...

« Mais c'est qui cette pouffiasse aux cheveux roses ? »

Encore plus pertinent que Zoro. C'est bien Luffy.

« Hey ! C'est à moi de te demander qui t'es ! Et puis ce que tu dis c'est pas mignon du tout ! Tais-toi ! Oh ! Kyyyah Zoro-kun est là aussi ! »

Luffy eut encore un bug en voyant la rose aux allures de lolita collait le vert comme s'il était une peluche géante. Flippant. Puis il eut un petit sourire d'accord que Zoro remarqua. Il le sentit mal.

Et eut raison...

« C'est ta petite amie ?

-Mais non ! Rougit le vert, plus choqué qu'autre chose. C'est juste la fille du proprio (et un conne trop collante).

-Oh ! Une connaissance hein ? » évoqua innocemment Luffy même si le sabreur le prit plus pour une remarque ironique qu'autre chose.

Zoro jura. Pour une fois que cette abruti retenait ce qu'il disait... En général, il n'était même pas foutu de retenir la commande d'un client...sauf quand ce dernier commandait de la viande. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Le sabreur eut beau râler, le chewing-gum rose bonbon lui colla aux basques toute l'après-midi alors que Luffy jouait tranquillement au basket de son côté, ne manquant pas de rire ouvertement lorsque le vert craquait et se mettait à crier après la rose qui répondait d'ailleurs au (doux?) nom de Perona. La fifille à papa par excellence.

Si on excluait le fait qu'il était sur les nerfs à cause de la brailleuse qui voulait jouer à la poupée avec lui (cette fille doit avoir à peu près le même âge mental que Luffy, rajoutez-y de la guimauve, du rose et le livre de la parfaite nunuche et vous obtenez Perona), tout ce passait comme à son habitude. L'entraînement de Zoro consisté à une petite séance de méditation puis à deux heures de pratique aux sabres sur des mannequins de paille, et enfin la pause...plus ou moins longue et qui signifiait souvent la fin de l'entraînement.

S'épongeant le front avec un serviette, Zoro attrapa la bouteille d'eau posée sur le banc, but de longue gorgée avant de se vider le reste sur sa tête, laissant ruisseler le liquide rafraîchissant sur son torse nu en sueur. _**(1)**_

Puis il observa Luffy par la porte menant à la salle d'à côté, un grand hall sur lequel des lignes de trois couleurs différents (rouge, bleu et jaune) délimitant respectivement le terrain de basket, de foot et de hand-ball.

« C'est bizarre... Il a l'air de s'ennuyer ton ami. »

Le vert ne fut qu'à moitié-surpris de la prise de parole soudaine de la rose qui s'était tut jusque là. C'était vrai. Luffy n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser. C'était étrange d''ailleurs. Zoro savait après discussion que Luffy adorait le basket et c'était un euphémisme.

C'était grâce à cette passion justement qu'ils s'étaient tout les deux rapproché et devenus bons amis. Luffy l'accompagnait toujours au gymnase pour aller jouer. Au départ, lorsque le brun le suivait, le sabreur avait pensé qu'il était aussi con, collant et chiant que Perona. _**(2) **_

…

…

Bon, Luffy était certes complètement crétin, c'était un fait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises au cours de cette première semaine, mais il n'en restait pas moins très drôle, social et spontané. Zoro avait même surprit une fois un mince sourire camouflé au mieux par Robin, d'ordinaire imperturbable et impassible, après une pitrerie du plus jeune. En y repensant une légère pique de jalousie le traversa sans qu'il n'en comprenne la nature. Ses pensées dévièrent d'ailleurs légèrement vers les orbes d'un beau bleu océan de la jeune femme.

Mais il fut très vite ramené à la réalité par Perona qui le regardait de manière dubitative. Il lui fit comprendre que ça ne la regardait pas, s'attirant un grognement bougon, et interpella Luffy :

« Oî ! Luffy ! Je rentre ! Tu viens ?

-J'arriiiive ! » Lui lança joyeusement le brun.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rassembler leurs affaires et prirent le chemin menant à l'auberge. A peine le trajet commencé, que Zoro se mit déjà à grogner son mécontentement :

« Pff... on doit retourner parmi les autres braillards maintenant... Fait chier ! Pis ça fait bientôt une semaine que la sorcière est en couple... Elle va bientôt se faire plaquer et comme d'hab' c'est sur nous que son humeur de chien va retomber !

-Nami sort avec quelqu'un ?

-Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'elle est souvent absente le soir : elle va en boîte pour se trouver un nouveau mec quand l'ancien l'a quitté. Ça ressemble plus à des plans-cul, ses rencarts...

-Ah, répondit simplement Luffy, n'ayant rien à dire.

-Pis y a l'autre gay refoulé... quel mou du bulbe ce cook à la con...

-Sanji est gay ?

-Hein ? Ah, je sais pas et je m'en fous. Mais avec son comportement de con excité, c'est tout à fait probable. »

Luffy tiqua et eut un rire forcé que Zoro ne remarqua pas, continuant de casser du sucre sur le dos du blond et de la rousse s'en se rendre compte que son ami ne l'écoutait plus.

Instinctivement, ce dernier porta sa main à sa joue alors que de mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface dans sa mémoire. Mais il les refoula bien vite, se contentant d'accélérer le pas.

« Luffy ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Hein ? Ah non ! Non rien ! » Fit-il en souriant trop largement et en détournant le regard.

Zoro ne fut pas dupe cette fois mais ne préféra pas relever.. Si Luffy ne voulait pas en parler, il ne le forcerait pas.

« Neh Zoro !

-Mmh ?

-T'es sûr de pas connaître un Trifouillis ?

-Non... Mais je peux me renseigner si tu veux. Tu connais son prénom ?

-Law.

-Trifouillis Law ? Je verrais.

-Ok merci !

-Mmh. »

Et c'est tout sourire que Luffy arriva à l'auberge avec Zoro, oubliant totalement le fait qu'il s'était ennuyer toute l'après-midi et qu'il avait eu un léger différent avec le bretteur.

Bien qu'il adorait le basket, il avait jouait _seul_. Le basket est un sport collectif. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Sûrement pas.

Quatre objectifs s'étaient formé dans sa tête :

1) Régler les problèmes relationnels à l'auberge.

2) Retrouver Law pour le remercier.

3) Visiter la ville.

Mais plus important...

4) Localiser les restaurants et tous les endroits où on eut manger de la viande.

Petit programme sympa !

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! ^.^**

**_(1)_** ***µ* Kyyyah ! Je me suis arrêtée quelques instant devant mon ordi après avoir relu cette phrase...hé hé non mais imaginez quoi ! C'est juste... Kyyyah !**

**_(2)_ Yeaaah ! Triple C!**

**Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'augmenter le rating pour l'instant pour le langage... Je devrais ou pas?**

**Lâchez vos coms! Je les attends impatiemment! (Review! *w*)**


	4. Sans lendemain

**Salut à tous!**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 3! **

**Deux jours de retard, je sais...(pas les cailloux!) La publication se stabilisera à partir du prochain chapitre à un chapitre par semaine le mercredi si aucun contretemps. **

**Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Oda, moi, je fais mumuse avec...**

**Merci à Hinanoyuki et bidimatique pour leur review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le métis, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, grogna. Il arracha son visage du doux rembourrage pour regarder le réveil. Même heure que d'habitude. Même bruit que d'habitude. Mêmes voix que d'habitude. Il gémit piteusement sur son triste sort.

Surtout qu'aujourd'hui était un jour détestable.

Lundi.

Qu'est-ce que lui inspiré ce mot ?

De l'épuisement anticipé face à la looooongue semaine de travail qui l'attendait. De l'exaspération aussi, car il allait devoir subir tous ses « collègues » durant le service.

Encore une semaine pourrie.

Avant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une fois son bac pro en poche, il se retrouvait coincé à faire le serveur dans une auberge miteuse occupée par des gens pas fréquentables.

A l'étage inférieur, la clameur s'intensifia.

Usopp grogna de plus belle puis finit par se lever. Chaque pas demandait un effort incommensurable. L'image de la furie rousse était des plus décourageantes, tout comme celle d'un certain idiot surexcité qui l'était encore plus que d'habitude depuis qu'il était revenu de la salle de sport avec Zoro la veille. Le métis se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cette idiot...

…

…

Non, en fait il ne voulait pas savoir.

Sentant le courage des braves s'infiltrer dans son âme, Usopp franchit la porte. Pour flancher en arrivant dans la cuisine. Schéma habituel. Une rousse s'époumonant contre trois têtes d'abruti enfoncées dans le sol. Pauvre plancher.

Maudite journée.

* * *

La matinée était passée lentement. Le service de midi s'était achevé depuis longtemps. Ils devraient bientôt s'occuper de celui du soir alors qu'il ne leur restait qu'une ou deux heures de temps libre. N'importe qui serait fatigué. Mais pourquoi cette logique échappait-elle à _lui_ ? Bonne question Usopp.

« Mais alleeeez !

-Luffy, souffla Sanji exaspéré, quand je dis _non_ c'est **non** ! Tu as goûter pour dix i peine deux heures ! Attends le repas de ce soir !

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. »

Luffy alla bouder dans son coin en gonflant les joues et en traçant des cercles imaginaires sur le sol. En regardant par dessus son épaule, il put voir l'injuste blondinet aller tournoyer autour de Nami qui lui fila une claque à l'arrière du crâne pour avoir du silence. Quand la rouquine était penchée aussi sérieusement sur le vieil ordinateur c'est qu'elle faisait ses comptabilités. Et en général, il vaut mieux éviter de déranger les gens qui font leurs comptabilités. Surtout cette rousse. Parce qu'elle tape très fort, elle.

Ne se laissant pas démonter, Sanji alla jeter des cœurs à Robin qui, pour ne pas changer, lisait tranquillement un livre, ignorant totalement le pauvre cuistot.

Luffy soupira. Zoro était absent, il était parti un peu plus tôt pour la salle de musculation du coin. Il n'avait personne à qui parler vu que tout le monde était dans son coin. Son regard lasse passa sur Usopp qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Ce qu'il tenait dans les mains illumina les yeux du brun.

« Usopp ! Fit Luffy en se levant d'un bond et venant se pencher par-dessus l'épaule du métis qui sursauta violemment, manquant de lâcher son portable.

-Aaaargh ! Mais t'es malade ! On apparaît pas comme ça !

-C'est ton portable ? Demanda Luffy sans prêter attention à la remarque du métis. Il est trop classe !

-Hein ? Fit le métis avant que le « compliment » n'atteigne son cerveau et qu'il se mettent en mode « cap'tain Usopp ». Ah mais oui évidemment ! Tout le monde ne possède pas une telle merveille ! Hé hé... Figure-toi qu'un jour où je marchais dans la rue, le très célèbre chanteur Davy Jones en personne m'a interpellé. Il a évidemment était très impressionné par mon incroyable classe et... »

Alors que Usopp continuait son histoire où les mensonges s'accumulaient en masse devant un luffy admiratif, les autres observaient la scène, sceptiques. Lorsque le serveur basané évoqua « offre limitée ultra rare » et « prix astronomique », tout le monde décrocha...et furent exaspérés de voir que Luffy semblait croire dur comme fer aux énormités d'Usopp.

« Géniaaal!Comment t'as trop la classe Usopp ! En fait, tu peux m'aider ? Mon portable est mort, tu peux me conseiller sur quel modèle choisir ?

-Hé hé ! Bien sûr ! Laisse faire l'expert, le grand Usopp !

-Wouais ! Oh ! Et en fait ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé après que Davy Jones t'ait offert sa porche ?

-Oh? Alors je t'explique. Je... »

Tout deux partirent joyeusement vers la sortie, ignorant Nami qui le cria qu'ils étaient bientôt de service pour abandonner en soupirant. Robin était sûre de l'avoir vu griffonné quelque chose dans un carnet surchargé. Les dettes allaient frire.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes déliraient complètement en prenant la direction de l'auberge alors que le tri sélectif avait opéré et avait totalement fait oublié à Luffy et Usopp qu'une certaine rousse devait les attendre de pied ferme devant l'établissement, deux tabliers en mains et une tête à faire peur promettant d'horribles corvées aux deux sécheurs.

Les pitreries de Luffy avait complètement effacé la mauvaise humeur du métis ainsi que tous ses préjugés sur le petit brun. Merci le formatage automatique. Quoique, le fait qu'il soit un crétin fini était plus que prouvé.

Usopp avait voulu résisté un moment à l'attraction qu'exercer le plus jeune sur lui, il s'était renfermé quelques instants, ne voulant pas se laisser aussi facilement aux rires avec Luffy. Mais il avait craqué. Et avait participé aux conneries du brun. C'était légèrement frustrant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulé. Mais un seul coup d'œil au sourire idiot de l'autre et il avait abandonné cette pensée. Ce n'était pas de la manipulation. C'était au contraire quelque chose de si naturel. Au moins, Usopp était sûr qu'il n'allait plus s'ennuyer, avec un pitre pareil.

Il sourit, satisfait de cette conclusion et alors qu'il allait reprendre la conversation sur des sujets plus futiles les uns que les autres, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme n'était plus là.

Regard à gauche. Regard à droite. _Mais où est passé cette imbécile de Luffy ?_

A l'autre bout de la rue, en dehors du champs de vision du serveur basané, le dit imbécile faisait face à une algue verte qui ne semblait pas à sa place.

« Zoro ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Luffy ? Je cherche la bibliothèque, livres à rendre, grogna le sabreur.

-La bibliothèque ? Mais tu ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était à l'autre bout de la ville ? »

Le marimo regarda quelques instants Luffy, une lueur perdue au fond des yeux. Cela fit ricanait le brun et rougir violemment la face de gazon, niant à haute voix le fait qu'il ne s'était pas perdu. Il faut bien se convaincre soi-même. Autre chose sembla faire tilt dans l'esprit du vert

« T'es pas sensé être de service le lundi soir ? »

Luffy pâlit soudainement face à la remarque, visualisant la rouquine et son poing de la mort. Suées froides. Le brun s'apprêtait à courir à toute vitesse à l'auberge lorsque Zoro lui agrippa le bras.

« Attend deux secondes ! Tu tombes bien justement. J'ai des infos à te donner avant que je les *hum* oublie *hum*.

-Des infos ?

-Ouais. Tu sais, sur ton Law Truc-Machin-Chose. »

* * *

Usopp avait tenté de chercher Luffy mais s'était vite découragé face à la foule qui occupait l'artère principale de la ville. Il avait pris le chemin pour rentré, blasé, allant dans la logique que son collègue ferait de même.

En arrivant devant l'établissement, il eut quelques minutes de bug en voyant une pancarte où le mot « OUVERT » prenait toute la place. Il réalisa que le service devait avoir commencé depuis belles lurettes. Il eut, comme Luffy paumé quelque part dans la ville au même moment, des suées froides en imaginant la démone aux cheveux roux.

Le métis faillit faire une attaque quand celle-ci ouvrit justement la porte au moment où il se truvait devant. Il commença à baragouiner à toute vitesse des excuses diverses et variées jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que la rouquine ne faisait nullement attention à lui. En fait, elle semblait presque ne pas le voir. Elle semblait comme sur un petit nuage, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Usopp remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas sa tenue de caissière. Habillée sur son 31, maquillée et pomponnée à la perfection, personne ne pouvait nier le charme envoûteur que dégageait Nami. Le métis soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans la tête de la rousse mais lui savait bien où elle allait et ce qui allait ce passait. C'était toujours la même chose, le même refrain. Autant de suite se préparer à son humeur de chien qui allait suivre.

Au moins, pour l'instant, ça le sauvait. Autant se faire oublier de suite.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tôt, alors que Nami pestait contre les deux déserteurs et l'abrutis aux cheveux verts qui commençait à sérieusement être en retard lui aussi, son portable vibra. Son cris de joie en voyant le prénom s'affichait, fit froncer le seul sourcil visible de Sanji qui, faute de personnel, se voyait reléguer au simple rang de serveur. La rousse laissa le portable vibrait, se délectant du faible son et sembla attendre quelque chose lorsque celui-ci s'estompât. Elle fut déçue de voir qu'elle n'était pas rappelée. Elle eut un léger froncement de sourcil face au message qui fut laissé à son adresse.

_« Rejoins-moi à la place du centre-ville, endroit habituel. Dépêche, c'est important. » ? C'est court. Oh ! Mais attendez ! C'est un rendez-vous ! Un rendez-vous ! Youpi !_

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de lui ! La rouquine improvisa une brêve danse de la joie et courut vers le couloir, demandant au passage à Sanji de prendre sa place. Et évidemment, il accepta avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Mais, quand elle disparut, son sourire benêt s'évanouit pour faire place à un rictus septique. Il savait ce que signifiait tout ce manège. Rien de bon.

Nami, quant à elle, avait déjà étalé la moitié de sa garde robe sur son lit, hésita encore quelques minutes puis choisit un tee-shirt ample descendant sur son épaule, la laissant nue, ainsi qu'un jean moulant délavé.

Elle fonça dans la salle de bain pour se donner une toilette rapide, enfila ses vêtements et se précipita devant le miroir. Elle joua un moment avec le contenu de sa trousse de maquillage, passant du mascara au rouge à lèvre avec une habilité experte. Un collier et une jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles assorties plus tard, elle empoigna son sac à main et se précipita vers la sortie.

La rousse prit une bouffée d'air printanier, sans remarquer Usopp qui s'était mis à parler s vite qu'on ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il racontait. Aux anges, elle partit d'un pas sautillant et léger vers son lieu de rendez-vous.

Avec son endurance à toute épreuve, elle y arriva en faisant en sorte de traîner légèrement pour avoir un minimum de retard. _Il faut se faire désirée dans la vie_, se dit-elle fièrement. Elle se questionna un peu sur la chose si importante pour qu'il lui demande de venir pendant son service. _Une demande ?_ Rougit-elle. _Notre relation va peut-être enfin devenir sérieuse !_

Son questionnement pris fin lorsqu'elle le vit.

* * *

De son côté, Luffy regarda Zoro avec un soudain grand intérêt.

« Des infos sur Trifouillis ? Bredouilla-t-il alors que son cœur s'accélérait imperceptiblement, l'excitation sans doute.

-Ouais. Trifouillis ou un truc qui ressemble je crois. Pas obtenu grand chose mais c'est mieux que rien.

-Raconte !

-Oui-oui, j'y viens. Je sais juste que ce Law Machin travaille dans un hôpital. Y a deux annexes ici, je peux pas te dire c'est laquelle, j'en sais rien. J'en sais pas plus, le gars que j'ai interrogé était complètement saoul. Mais si ça t'intéresse, je peux te garantir que ton gus est d'ici où des environs.

-Vraiment ? Cool ! Merci beaucoup !

-C'est pas grand chose, marmonna le vert, comme déçu de ne pas avoir eut plus d'infos.

-Si si je te dis, ria le brun. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi en échange ? »

Le sabreur allait répondre que non lorsqu'il se ravisa soudainement, repensant à un petit détail fâcheux.

« Ouais y'a bien un truc...

-Hum ? »

Zoro tendit à Luffy un sac en plastique qu'il tenait en main.

« Ce sont des livres que je dois rendre aujourd'hui à la biblio. Mais j'ai un rendez-vous urgent.

-No problem' ! Je m'en charge ! Et je veux savoir c'est quoi ton rendez-vous ?

-Non, tu ne veux pas. »

Luffy ria puis empoigna le sac. Il fit un signe de tête au vert pour lui dir « A tout' » et pris la direction inverse de celle qu'avait pris le bretteur un peu plus tôt.

* * *

Quant Nami s'approcha de l'homme celui-ci fit un geste dédaigneux vers elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le détailler pour connaître tous ses traits. L'homme était de grande taille. Sa peau bronzée m'était en valeur sa crinière de cheveux blonds. Sa carrure massive lui donnait l'aspect d'un prédateur. La rousse se sentait bizarrement ans la peau de la proie. Elle frissonna puis, se ravisant, adressa lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

« Bellamy !

-'Tain. Te voilà enfin toi ! Grogna-t-il avec un ton froid et dur qui fit tressaillir Nami. Je t'ai dis de te dépêcher ! Pas besoin de te vider tes pots de maquillage sur le visage.

-H-hein ? Mais je...

-T'es chiante, boucle-là un peu. Qu'est-ce que t'as cru quand je t'en demandé de venir ? Tu pensais quoi, hein ? »

Son ton agressif fit peur à la jeune fille. Que se passait-il ?

« Je-je...Nous avons rendez-vous, non ? »

Contre toutes attentes, le blond éclata de rire, se qui eut pour effet de serrer le cœur de la rousse. Elle connaissait trop bien cette sensation. _Non...ça ne peut pas..._

« T'es vraiment naïve comme meuf. C'en est même plus drôle. Ca fait quoi ? Presque depuis le début que je te trompe ? T'as rien vu ! Je pensais te faire réagir mais rien ! C'est lassant je trouve. »

Nami ne l'interrompit pas. Elle voulait avoir la preuve en mot. La preuve qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote destinée à être seule. Elle le laissa continuer d'enfoncer et de remua le poignard planté dans son cœur.

Il le disait clairement. Elle n'était qu'un jouet. Un accessoire sexuel. On le jette. Il la jetait.

La rousse resta plantée là, tétanisée. Si bien que Bellamy ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elle lui attrape le bras lorsqu'il fit volte-face. Il se demanda, blasé s'il allait avoir droit à l'habituelle crise de larme. Dire qu'il fut surpris par ce qu'il reçu à la place était un doux euphémisme. Qui ne sentirait pas passé le poing dévastateur de la rouquine lorsqu'on se le reçoit en plein dans le visage. Elle laissa le blond sonné et se mit à courir.

La rousse courut jusqu'à atteindre l'ombre d'une ruelle. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle se les frotta. En retirant ses mains, elle remarqua qu'elles étaient noires. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était son maquillage qui avait coulé. Oui. Maintenant elle les sentait. Ses perles salées qui coulaient le long de ses joue. Nami retint un hoquet et se remit debout. Et encore une fois, elle courut. Plus vite que jamais. L'air sombre. Les yeux brûlant.

Lorsque la rouquine atteint enfin l'auberge, elle passa la porte et traça jusqu'à sa chambre sns croiser aucun regard. Elle savait ce qu'ele y lirait. Du mépris. De la pitié aussi peut-être ? Sûrement.

Cette fois, elle n'arrêta pas ses larmes.

* * *

Luffy n'avait pas eut de difficultés à trouver la bibliothèque. Il avait juste interroger un ou deux passants sur son chemin pour être sûr de celui-ci. Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir aussi, ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'il vivait ici. Un léger malaise le fit vaciller mais il se reprit aussitôt, tendant les livres à la bibliothécaire qui les récupéra pour les mettre dans un panier avant de se réintéresser à son portable.

_Bon...Ça de fait._

Maintenant, il devait se dépêcher de rentrer, en espérant que Zoro ou Usopp avait trouvé une bonne excuse auprès de Nami pour justifier son absence. Il traînait le pas vers la sortie lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

« Monke-ya ? »

* * *

**Et voilà! Review? (Faites attention, Nami pourrait très bien trouver une excuse pour ajouter ton nom à la liste de dettes...*petit air innocent*) Non x) sérieusement! donnez-moi vos avis s'il vous plait!**


End file.
